Sticky Bomb
|image=004-NinjaMonkey.png |imagewidth= |caption= |game=BTD6 |tower=Ninja Monkey |unlocked=TBA XP |path=3 |upgrade=4 |cost=$3825 (Easy) $4500 (Medium) $4860 (Hard) $5400 (Impoppable) |ability=N/A |damage=1 (shuriken) 1 (caltrops) 1 (flash bomb) 400 (sticky bomb, explodes after 3.0s) |pierce=2 (shuriken) 60 (flash bomb) 3 (caltrops) 1 (sticky bomb, attachment) |attackspeed=Moderately Fast (shuriken, every 0.7s, excluding additional upgrades) Slow (caltrops, every 2.2s, excluding additional upgrades) Slow (flash bomb, every 2.8s, excluding additional upgrades) Very Slow (sticky bomb, every 5.0s, excluding additional upgrades) |range=40 (excluding additional upgrades) |statuseffects = 1.0s stun (flash bomb, non-MOAB bloons) |towerboosts = N/A |camo=Yes (can decamo with 0/2/4) |related upgrades= }} Sticky Bomb is the fourth upgrade of Path 3 for the Ninja Monkey in BTD6. It allows the Ninja Monkey to add sticky bombs onto MOAB-Class bloons which explode after three seconds, dealing 400 damage to the bloon they are attached to. Sticky Bombs aim according to the Ninja Monkey's own target settings, though Sticky Bombs will attach to the first MOAB-class bloons hit by them. It costs $3825 on Easy, $4500 on Medium, $4860 on Hard, and $5400 on Impoppable. Strategies Sticky Bomb is a versatile weapon for the Ninja Monkey, being a high damage projectile that sticks onto any MOAB-Class bloons it hits and goes off on a timer to deal massive damage to said target. While it sounds simple in concept, the execution of the upgrade can be significantly more tricky than expected. The time it requires for the bomb to detonate can lead to several issues if the Ninja is not placed closer to the front as it is to the back of the track, as a normal Ninja being used for Bloon popping power may be, as the less track the bomb has to detonate, the less chance that the resulting Ceramic Bloons or other child bloons will be properly handled. The bomb itself deals 400 Damage upon detonation to its target, making it able to destroy a MOAB upon a successful detonation and cripple slower MOAB-Class bloons, potentially slow enough to have a second bomb applied as well. It can also be applied to DDTs, though the mechanics of the bomb detonating on a timer and the sheer speed of the DDT make it a difficult choice to justify as a counter-DDT measure. Unlike the prior upgrade of Flash Bomb, Sticky Bomb serves as a secondary projectile attack separate from the main stream of shurikens and Flash Bombs. This allows the Ninja Monkey to deal consistent damage as well as plop out high burst damage to MOAB-Class bloons, making it a good competator with the other Ninja Path 1 upgrades in terms of pure offense against both normal bloons and MOAB-Class bloons. Though Path 1 has superior Bloon popping power with Bloonjitsu, Sticky Bomb serves to be the superior MOAB damage source given enough time to work. Gallery Sticky Bomb Icon BTD6.png|Sticky Bomb upgrade icon Sticky Bombed.png|Sticky Bomb attaches on MOAB in Version 8.0 2A1ACC60-5AB1-4A67-983D-9D828A42A55A.png|Sticky Bomb on BFB (Version 8.0 and later) 0188F591-7E9F-495B-9F5E-C69944F3AEE1.png|Sticky Bombed ZOMG (Version 8.0 and later) AEBFDFD4-54B1-48F9-9673-DFB1A3815920.png|Sticky Bomb on DDT Sticky Bad.png|Sticky Bomb on BAD IMG_3958.PNG|Crosspathing in BTD6 (top path 1, bottom path 2) Trivia *Though Sticky Bombs cannot be thrown at non-MOAB Class bloons, Bloon Master Alchemist can force a MOAB-Class bloon to become a Red Bloon automatically, allowing a previously attacked Sticky Bomb to be plastered onto the resulting Red Bloon. Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:Ninja Monkey Category:Upgrades Category:Path 3 Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 4 Upgrades